residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayne Fulton
*This character belongs to the Darkfall continuity *This article is made by Granatalma *Please don't edit this page! Thank You! "I'm british, not stupid, so try to respect me, young pioneer." -Wayne Fulton Wayne Fulton is one of the primary antagonists in Resident Evil Darkfall. Although his role changed in the later events, in first times he was a mentor and boss of Frank McNeil, and just later shown his true identity, and revealed, he worked ever for Umbrella Corporation. Before Special Intelligence "Farewell my friend. You're a good man, which I'll never be." -Wayne to the dying Frank M. McNeil Wayne Fulton was born in 1955, Birmingham, GBR. He was finished the Oxford University in 1977, and he married with Carla Wallace a few weeks later, and they moved to Chicago, MI, 'cause Wayne got a work from Umbrella Chemical Inc. In 1978, Fulton met wit Frank Michael Mcneil in Chicago, and they became good friends. After the invention of the T-virus, things changed, and McNeil became sceptic about Umbrella's work, and he tried to steal a T-virus sample, to make an antidote. Wayne didn't help him, so McNeil stayed alone, and in 1981 he succeded to steal one sample of the prototype version of the T-virus. This was discovered by Umbrella, and Fulton was ordered to recover the sample and to kill McNeil. He did that, but later he has nightmares, caused by this action. In 1985, Fulton became a special agent, after her wife died in a blood infection, caused by an unknown organism. Wayne also get this parasite in his blood, but his immune system was stronger, and he had years before the infection beguns to be critical. Fulton made a deal with Umbrella, if they discover a new regenerator to keep him longer alive, he will become their best special forces member. Umbrella's leadership, ecspecially Ozwell E. Spencer accepted the deal. From 1985 to 1990, Fulton made a lot of mission to test the T-virus, and enforce the Umbrella's will for everyone, who try not to listen them, while Wayne Fulton's identity still remain a secret. Special Inteligence Service "So, you don't have to practice shooting. You did quite well. What's your name?" -Fulton says to Frank A. McNeil at the Academy In 1990, Fulton joined to the Military, and he become one of their best field agents, however, it was because his last five years of Umbrella. To due his abilities, Fulton became a teacher at the Westpoint Military Academy, and that's why he's gone to the military. It was a secret Umbrella plan, to invite young and great soldiers to the USS (The Umbrella Security Service), and later also to the UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service). In 1993, he met with an extremely talented student,Frank A. McNeil, and became his mentor. After Mac finished the school, and joined to the USSIS, Wayne did the same thing, and became a double agent for years. In 1998, when McNeil was in Raccoon City, and discovered Fulton's true identity, Wayne left the USSIS, and he became day by day more sick, caused by the blood parasite. Umbrella's first attack hand "It's to late. I've died with my wife twenty years ago." -Wayne Fultons answer to Frank A. McNeil The last two years of Fulton were very hard. In 1998 November, McNeil found him at his hideout in Birmingham, but also said Fulton to leave Umbrella, Wayne said, it's to late. After this, he tried to kill Mac, and somehow he missed, and fled. A year later McNeil discovered the truth about the death of his father, and tried to hunt down Fulton. He succeded, and wounded Fulton mortally, left him to die. McNeil didn't new, but Fulton had the new Regenerator virus, which almost healed him, but not perfectly. Fulton was able to get the closest Umbrella Lab, where he got a new device on his torso, which injected more and more R-virus into his body to keep him alive. Fulton changed, became agressive and much more dangerous than ever. He killed many members of the Anti-Umbrella Movement, until in 2000, McNeil tried to stop him, but almost died. With the arrival of Rebecca Chambers, the things are changed, and the two was able to kill Fulton. After this, he became to mutate into a horrible, G-like creature,but was stopped by Frank McNeil and a Gutling gun. However Fulton's mutation was seriously injured, it still alive, and begun to mutate faster, and spreaded in the laboratory. In the end, the creature was destroyed by the self destruct system of the Umbrella Thai Laboratory. Legacy "With the R-virus, I've become to a supervillain - to you, and to all of your freakin' Anti-Umbrella friends!" Fulton speaks with Carlos Oliveira, and almost kills him He was the only known subject of the R-virus, but the virus samples and his body was also destroyed, so the R-virus was deleted from the face of the Earth. Fulton said, he liked Frank McNeil, as an uncle or maybe a father. Later discovered, he feel guilty of all his actions, but never was strong enough to leave Umbrella. Category:Characters